Data centers include various physical and virtual components that, when executed, provide web services, cloud computing environments, virtualization environments, as well as other computing systems. Data centers can include hardware and software to provide computer virtualization services, which relate to the creation of a virtualized version of a physical device, such as a server, a storage device, a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), or other computing resources.
Data centers can also include virtual machines (VMs), which include emulations of a computer system that can be customized to include a predefined amount of random access memory (RAM), hard drive storage space, as well as other computing resources that emulate a physical machine. Operating a data center can involve maintaining hundreds to thousands of CPUs, GPUs, and other physical hardware, as well as corresponding software. Some virtualization platforms include a console that permits administrators to maintain virtualization services. However, adding new virtualization services or integrating existing virtualization services with third-party applications and services remains problematic and is complicated, even for trained information technology (IT) professionals.